Fear Garden Parody
by Cecilia RinChan
Summary: Semua orang pasti tahu betapa seramnya lagu Fear Garden itu. Tetapi jika kau membaca fanfic ini, kau tidak akan merasa seram atau sejenisnya, justru kau akan tertawa melihat tingkah laku Rin yang sangat ceroboh!
1. Chapter I: The Garden

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp

Warning: OOC, alur berantakan, dll. :D

**Fear Garden Parody**

**Chapter I: The Garden**

* * *

><p>"Grooookk… Grooook…"<p>

"Nah, di sini ada sebuah kota yang bernama- tunggu, siapa itu?"

"Ada yang tidur, tuh, Bu Guru! Si Rin! Hahaha…"

"Lagi? _Hhh_, benar-benar anak ini… Kagamine-san…!"

…

"KAGAMINE RIN-SAN!"

"A-ada apa? ADA KEBAKARAN YA?"

"Lagi-lagi kau tertidur di kelas! Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus menulis 'Aku tidak akan tidur sepanjang pelajaran di kelas LAGI' sebanyak seratus kali di luar kelas. Sekarang juga!"

"Ah, baiklah, Bu. Saya minta maaf."

1 Februari 2011.

Telah ketiga kalinya Rin tertidur di kelas. Setiap orang yang ada di sekolahnya selalu bertanya tentang hal yang sama. Terutama teman-teman terdekatnya, yaitu Miku, Teto, Neru, Haku, Meiko, Kaito, dan Gakupo. Tak lupa serta si saudara kembarnya, Len. Mereka bertanya mengapa akhir-akhir ini Rin sering sekali tertidur di kelasnya, bahkan saudaranya pun tidak tahu. Rin selalu menjawab bahwa ia sedang banyak tugas terutama tugas menyanyikan lagu yang telah di_update_, dan tak lupa untuk menyanyikan versi Appendnya. Padahal, sih, sebenarnya…

**- Flashback -**

31 Januari 2011, pukul 9 malam. Seperti biasanya, Len sudah mulai menguap dan menguap. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan saudaranya, Rin, yang masih segar dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Sebenarnya di balik wajah segar Rin tersebut, ia sudah merasa ngantuk. Sangat ngantuk. Tetapi masih banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan olehnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Len pun segera ke kamarnya dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia tak tega melihat saudaranya masih harus bekerja, tetapi Rin tetap bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Setelah itu pun, Rin bergegas ke kebun di belakang rumahnya. Semua orang yang melihat kebunnya itu pasti langsung terkejut atas betapa luasnya! Mungkin melebihi luas rumah si anak kembar tersebut. Sayangnya, bunga-bunga di sana cepat sekali layu. Karena itu pun jarang-jarang orang tertarik dengan kebun tersebut. Segala cara telah Rin lakukan (karena sifatnya yang tidak peduli, Len jarang sekali mengurus kebun itu) tetapi hasilnya tetap saja sama.

"Aaaah, mau apa, sih, kebun ini? Kenapa bunganya tidak tahan lama?" seru Rin kecewa terhadap kebunnya. "Aku telah membeli pupuk sebanyak mungkin, tetapi tetap saja layu. Bahkan aku telah membeli semprotan penumbuh bunga, tetapi tetap saja sama! Sepertinya aku harus mencari bunga yang jenisnya lain dari ini semua. Siapa tahu saja bisa tahan lama," pikirnya.

**- Normal POV -**

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" tanya Bu Guru kepada Rin. "Sudah, Bu. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan saya," jawabnya. "Bagus. Tetapi sebelum kau kembali ke kelas, boleh Ibu tahu mengapa kau akhir-akhir ini sering sekali tertidur di kelas?" "Ah, _update_ untuk lagu saya sudah banyak, Bu. Saya harus menyanyikan lagu-lagu tersebut beserta versi Appendnya. Karena itu pun saya tidur larut malam," jawab Rin dengan wajah lelah. "_Wow_,_ what a pain_. Tetapi setidaknya kau harus pertimbangkan waktu tidurmu. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kau sering jatuh sakit. Apalagi nilai-nilai pelajaranmu yang cukup baik. Pastinya, kan, kau butuh waktu belajar yang cukup," Bu Guru menasehati. "Baik, Bu. Terima kasih atas nasehatnya."

Kriiiiing… Bunyi bel istirahat terdengar di telinga semua murid. Semua bergegas keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Ada yang berbincang-bincang, makan bersama, bermain bersama, dan lain-lain. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, Rin tetap di kelas mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan Bu Guru, tepatnya soal yang diberikan saat ia melaksanakan hukumannya tadi. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara perempuan yang cukup lantang dari pintu kelas Rin. "Rin-chan~ Apakah kamu di sini?" tanya perempuan itu. "_Hhh_, kan, kau bisa masuk ke kelasku. Untuk apa, sih, mengeluarkan suara di balik pintu, Kak Miku? ==l|l" jawab Rin dengan wajah cemberut. "Ehehehe, maaf… _By the way_, lagi ngapain? Kok gak keluar kelas?" tanya Miku, sang perempuan berambut hijau kebiruan yang sangat panjang. "Aku ketiduran lagi T_T" "Lagi? LAGI? Astaga… Memangnya _update_ lagumu itu banyak banget apa? Lagipula, kan, kamu bisa tunda dulu untuk sementara," ucap Miku dengan wajah heran. "Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi, Kak. Orang-orang memaksaku terus." "Aduh… Sabar, ya, adikku!" teriak Miku. Menggunakan muka imut tentunya. "H-Hei! Hati-hati, dong! Dan jangan menatap wajahku dengan tampang itu…" seru Rin terkejut, serta merasa _ilfeel_ dengan tampang Miku.

Sepanjang waktu istirahat, Rin dibantu Miku mengerjakan tugasnya. Kadang Rin menggunakan kesempatannya supaya diberi tahu jawabannya oleh Miku. Contohnya Rin berkata aku tidak mengerti atau aku tidak tahu. Lalu Miku pun memberi tahu jawabannya. Untungnya, Miku tidak menyadari perbuatan Rin tersebut. Lalu Teto, Neru, dan Len juga menghampiri Rin. Mereka semua membantu Rin dalam mengerjakan tugasnya, bukan karena Rin tidak mengerti tetapi karena Rin sangat malas dalam mengerjakan tugas. Apalagi kalau tugasnya diwajibkan untuk jawab lengkap. Rasanya seperti tertabrak truk, terpental ke luar angkasa, bertubrukan dengan meteor, terpental ke matahari, dan "BOOM!" terbakar. Dan selamat karena telah menjadi arang, atau abu, atau kulitmu menjadi super hitam sampai-sampai orang melihat panca inderamu bergabung menjadi satu.

Sekolah usai. Len berjalan ke kelas sebelah, masuk ke kelas tersebut dan menghampiri Rin. "Rin, ayo kita pulang," seru Len. "Eh? Bukannya kita mau merencanakan sesuatu sama yang lain?" tanya Rin heran. "Mereka mendadak gak bisa. Katanya mereka ada tugas tambahan yang harus dikerjakan." "Oh… Ya sudah kalau begitu." Rin dan Len meninggalkan kelas Rin. Tanpa mengucapkan salam kepada teman-teman yang lainnya, mereka langsung keluar sekolah dan menuju ke rumah.


	2. Chapter II: What Did I Just Think?

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp

Warning: OOC, alur berantakan, dll. :D

**Fear Garden Parody**

**Chapter II: What Did I Just Think?**

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, di sekolah, Rin bertemu dengan semua teman-temannya untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan liburan kali ini. Sebentar lagi liburan akan tiba. Mereka sangat senang dan merasa lega terlepas dari <em>stress<em>. Tetapi kabar buruk untuk Rin. Seharusnya ia terus mengurus kebun bunga miliknya. Namun teman-temannya bersikeras menyuruh Rin untuk ikut pergi berlibur. Rin pun berjanji akan ikut dalam acara menyenangkan tersebut.

"Kamu yakin bakal ikut berlibur?" tanya Len. "Uhuh. Lagipula kebun kita ini bunganya sudah sering layu. Aku lelah mengurusnya." Jawab Rin. "Baiklah. Pilihan yang bagus untuk ikut berlibur. Mungkin dengan acara ini, kamu bisa lebih rileks." "Yap," Rin mengangguk.

"Teto! Kau dipanggil oleh wali kelas kita! Cepat kembali ke kelas!" teriak seorang murid yang sekelas dengan Teto. "Ah, oke! Aku segera ke sana sekarang juga! Teman-teman maaf, ya, aku harus kembali sekarang juga. Daaah!" Teto pun langsung lari menuju ke kelasnya dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah barang kecil yang jatuh dari tasnya. Rin melihatnya, hanya dia yang melihat. Ia pun mengambil barang kecil tersebut, yaitu sebuah kutek berwarna pink kemerahan. "_Aku tahu kutek ini. Pasti Kak Teto membelinya di toko seberang mall,_"ucap Rin dalam hati. Berhubung bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi, Rin dan teman-temannya berpisah lalu menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

Rin telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, teman-teman sekelasnya belum dan waktunya masih cukup banyak. Bosan menunggu waktu, ia mengeluarkan kutek milik Teto yang jatuh saat Teto berlari. "_Kutek ini sangat bagus..._"pikirnya. "_Pantas saja tangan Teto terlihat gemulai. Lima jari berkuku pink, lentik, dan- tunggu. Lima? Berwarna? Seperti bunga... Ah, aku berpikir apa sih..._"

"Kak Teto!" "Ah, Rin! Ada apa?" saut Teto. "Ini... Tadi pas Kak Teto lari, kuteknya jatuh," sambil Rin memberikan kutek Teto. "Astaga! Makasih banget, ya, Rin! Dari tadi aku mencari-cari ini di tas." "Lho? Memangnya kenapa kalau hilang?" tanya Rin heran. "Kutek ini aku beli di toko seberang mall. Harganya mahal, tahu!" "Eeeh, iya? Pantes bagus banget," mata Rin terus terpaku sama kutek tersebut. "Iya, apalagi kalau dipakai. Liat, deh, tanganku ini. Kuteknya memberikan aura yang _glamour_ dan tangan kita terlihat lentik. Coba, deh, kamu pakai!" dengan segera Teto mengoleskan kuteknya ke kuku Rin. "E-eh!" Rin terkejut. "Nah, bagus, kan?" ucap Teto dengan senyum yang melebihi lebar wajahnya. "_Bunga... Berwarna-warni..._" pikir Rin dalam hati. "Oke, deh, kalau begitu. Aku masih ada tugas yang menunggu. Sampai jumpa!" "Oke, _bye-bye_!"

Istirahat kedua, pukul 12 siang. Rin mencari-cari Teto untuk mengajaknya pergi ke toko penjual kutek. Tetapi saat mencari, Rin mendengar suara Teto, Neru, dan Haku yang sedang berbincang-bincang di samping tembok. "Ngeselin banget. Dari awal aku ngomongin kutek ini, Rin tetap aja cuma berbinar-binar tapi gak ngomong apa pun. Dan kayaknya tatapan itu cuma sandiwara aja biar aku senang," ucap Teto. "Heeeh... Mungkin dia iri sama kamu gara-gara kamu punya kutek yang mahal ini," saut Haku. Spontan Neru berkata "Tapi kalian yakin Rin sandiwara, _doang_? Bukannya kalau dia suka sesuatu, dia selalu terpaku?" "Tapi coba kamu ingat-ingat lagi, deh! Kalau dia udah menemukan sebuah _anime_ yang dia suka pasti dia kayak cacing kepanasan, gak bisa diam!" Teto menyambar. "Iya, sih. Mungkin dia lagi _stress_. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menyangkut di otaknya," Neru setuju. Haku pun mengangguk dan berkata "Tapi, kan, untungnya dia menemukan kutekmu, Teto. Kalau tidak, bagaimana coba?" "Aku gak peduli kalau-kalau kutekku ini hilang. Aku, kan, bisa beli lagi," jawab Teto merasa dirinya benar. "_M-mereka... Kenapa mereka berpikir buruk tentangku... Padahal aku memang ada pikiran yang menyangkut di otak... Mereka jahat... Mereka tidak peduli denganku..._" pikir Rin dalam hati, kecewa terhadap teman-temannya.

"_Aku akan mengambil tangan serta lengan mereka... Untuk kujadikan BUNGA di kebunku. Bunga yang sangat spesial... Aku tak peduli dengan mereka LAGI"_


	3. Chapter III: Oops! Cut The Wrong Target!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid by Yamaha Corp

Warning: OOC, alur berantakan, dll. :D

**Fear Garden Parody**

**Chapter III: Oops! Cut The Wrong Target!**

* * *

><p>Akhir pekan tiba. Rin telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk<em> target<em> pertamanya, yaitu Teto.

"Halo, Kak Teto?" suara Rin terdengar di telepon.

"Ya? Ada apa, Rin?"

"Uh, hari ini aku akan pergi ke mall, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Rin.

"Wah, aku ingin sekali tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut..." jawab Teto dengan suara kecewa.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong memangnya kau mau ngapain?" keingin tahuan Rin mulai melonjak lagi.

"_Well_, aku ada tugas pemotretan untuk beberapa lagu di studio langgananku."

"Kapan? Siang, kah?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Yap, mungkin sekitar jam 2 siang," jawab Teto.

"Oh, ya sudah, tak apa-apa kok. Maaf mengganggu, ya!"

"Oke!" saut Teto.

Di rumahnya, Rin menyiapkan peralatan untuk memotong lengan Teto dan alat pembersihnya. Senjata Rin hanya ada satu, yaitu pisau kecil. Ia tidak membutuhkan pisau yang lebih besar karena akan banyak yang curiga bila ia membawa pisau sebesar itu.

Pukul 3 sore, Rin telah berada di studio langganan Teto. Ia tahu tempatnya karena dulu Teto pernah mengajaknya untuk berkunjung ke studio itu. Dengan baju hitam pekat dan penutup wajah yang cukup membuat orang tidak tahu siapa orang di balik baju tersebut, Rin mulai menuju ke ruang Teto. Di sana, ia menemukan seorang Kasane Teto yang sedang membersihkan dandannya – mungkin karena ia sudah selesai pemotretan. Rin menyiapkan pisau kecil miliknya dan mulai beranjak masuk.

"_Watashi Kasane Territory..._" nyanyian merdu Teto terdengar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu... Dan mengambil lenganmu yang tak berguna itu... Bersiaplah untuk mati!" ucap Rin dengan suara kecil.

"HIAAAAAAT!" Rin mengangkat tangannya, bersiap menancapkan pisau kecilnya di punggung Teto. Tapi...

"ZRET!"

Rin berhasil memotong... Memotong rambut bagian kanan yang diikat Teto.

"R-r-rambut... Rambutku..." ucap Teto dengan telinga yang mengeluarkan api. Dan asap, tentunya.

"A-a-a... M-maaf, maaf! Aku salah memotong!" sambar Rin tanpa pikir panjang.

"K-kau... Berani sekali... BERANI-BERANINYA MEMOTONG RAMBUTKU YANG INDAH INI!" teriak Teto.

"GROOOARR! ZUINGGGGGG!" Sekejap rambut Teto berubah menjadi bor.

"A-AMPUUUUUUUUN! JANGAN BUAT PERUT SAYA BOLONG! SAYA GAK MAU JADI SUNDEL BOLONG!" teriak Rin sambil berlari-lari.

"KAU SUDAH MERUSAK RAMBUTKU! TERKUTUKLAH KAU, MASUKLAH NERAKA JAHANAM! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"TIDAAAAK! JANGAAAAN! ALLAH BAPA DI SURGA, TUHAN YESUS, SANTA MARIA, SANTO YOSEF, PARA MALAIKAT, DAN PARA ROH KUDUS, TOLONG SELAMATKAN SAYA DARI CENGKRAMAN IBLIS!"

Mereka berputar-putar dalam ruangan Teto itu. Tidak berhenti, tidak melakukan _self-defense_, bahkan berteriak setiap detik. Mungkin bila kita berada di situ, badan kita sudah retak dan pecah seperti kaca yang terkena getaran suara tinggi.

Lalu Rin berusaha untuk menusuk Teto dengan pisau kecilnya agar ia bisa berhenti mengejar Rin.

**- Pisau Rin POV –**

Saat Rin berlari-lari, sang pisau sangat lelah karena ikut berlari dengan Rin (maksudnya ikut berputar-putar). Namun, dengan sekejap ia berubah menjadi ketakutan karena dikeluarkan oleh Rin untuk menusuk Teto. Bukan karena ia takut membunuh orang, tetapi karena ia takut terkena bor ganas milik Teto.

Sesaat sang pisau dikeluarkan, sang bor berkata "Hai, anak manis. Datanglah ke ibumu tersayang ini :)"

Jawab sang pisau "KAU BUKAN IBUKU, PEMBOHONG! KAU CUMA SEBUAH PENGHANCUR!"

"APA? BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGATAIKU! DASAR ANAK DURHAKA, RASAKAN KEBAIKAN IBUMU INI SEKARANG JUGA! MUAHAHAHAHA!" sambar sang bor.

"TIDAAAAK!" teriak sang pisau. "_Selamat tinggal, teman-temanku tersayang... Terutama majikanku... Aku akan selalu mencintai kalian... Ai lope yuuu... Sayonaraaaa~ "_

**- Normal POV -**

"M-MAKAN INI! RASAKAN!" teriak Rin sambil mengeluarkan pisau kecilnya.

"GROAAAAAAR! ZUINGGGGG!" rambut Teto semakin menjadi.

"NGREEEEENG!" Seketika itu juga, pisau kecil Rin menjadi botak karena dibor oleh rambut Teto.

"A-APAAAA?" teriak Rin, tidak percaya bahwa pisaunya menjadi botak.

"Puas kau sekarang, heeeh?" ucap Teto dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"A-a... Ampun.. Ampun..." Rin tidak bisa berkata apapun selain meminta ampun.

"Sekarang tinggal dirimu, wahai orang-berbaju hitam-misterius.. Hahaha... MUAHAHAHA!"

"K-k... KABUUUURRRR!" Rin langsung keluar dari pintu ruangan, berlari terengah-engah. Dan ketakutan.

Sesampainya Rin di rumah miliknya, ia menuju dapur dengan terburu-buru, lalu meletakkan peralatan yang dibawanya tadi siang. Len yang baru turun dari lantai dua, langsung terkejut melihat saudaranya terengah-engah.

"R-Rin? Hei, kenapa kau terengah-engah?" tanya Len heran.

"Dikejar sama bor ganas..."

"Hah? Bor ganas?" tanya Len semakin heran.

"Sudah lewatkan saja... Ha.. ha..." jawab Rin dengan tawa yang aneh sambil menuju ke lantai dua.

"_Aku salah ambil target."_

X_X


End file.
